A vibration-damping component of a traditional washing machine only play a role in damping vibration of the washing machine during the dewatering of the washing machine and does not have other extensive functions. During the use of the washing machine, a vibration-damping component with weighing and sensing functions is required in order to determine water inflow amount according to the weight of clothing and meanwhile to carry out detection and control on vibration of an outer drum when the washing machine begins to perform dewatering.
In view of this, the present disclosure is provided.